


Fantasies

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dream is a bit of a Bottom, George has a Praise Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mask and Goggles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapnap is a little bit of a Dom, Smut, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: Wet biscuit is a simple concept: men stand in a darkened room around a biscuit and jack off at the same time, last to climax has to eat the biscuit. Except that doesn't happen and George messes up the game when he speaks his fantasies aloud, but is the chance to make them come true really a bad thing?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 734





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of god if you're under 18, uncomfortable with rpf, or you're someone mentioned in this fic, look away now. 
> 
> if you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it, there's no need to spread screenshots on other social media (looking at you, twitter). the dream team have said they're fine with stuff like this being written about them but that doesn't mean you need to send it to them. & of course, if any of those involved change their mind i'll take this down immediately.

The rich tea sat on the ground, positioned equidistantly between the three men. 

When George had invited his two best friends to stay at his flat in England for three weeks he had never envisaged this scenario: one single biscuit, a little crumbled at one side, between the three of them in a darkened room. A table lamp was turned on in the corner, but the room was mostly hidden in shadow to give them each a little dignity. 

Not that what they were about to do came with any sort of dignity attached.

George had explained the game to Dream and Sapnap simply.  _ Wet biscuit.  _ An age old tale from colleges and sixth forms alike. Men would stand in a circle in a darkened room and get themselves off, ejaculating onto the biscuit between them. The loser - the last to cum - had to eat said biscuit.

Dream and Sapnap found the entire thing hilarious, though the smile had been quickly wiped off Sapnap’s face when Dream suggested they try it themselves. He wasn’t joking, it was  _ obvious  _ to both George and Sapnap that he was serious, and they could’ve said no if he hadn’t dared them. What were they supposed to do? Turn down the dare?

The first rule of the game - really the only rule of the game - was that each man involved had to start with their cock flaccid. To ensure that the rule was being followed they had unzipped the flies of their jeans and shuffled their underwear accordingly to show off the silhouettes of their shafts in the darkness, all hanging low and soft and George couldn’t help the way his tongue darted out from between his lips. He knew that the entire purpose of the darkness was to give them all some privacy but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about much he’d be able to see. The curves of their cocks, who’s dick was bigger, who’s was thicker: he doubted he’d be able to pick up the details of veins or pubes in this level of darkness but a boy could dream.

“How do we start this, then?” 

Dream’s voice cut through the silence and George was suddenly reminded that this was real, that his friends were  _ here  _ and he wasn’t just ogling them in his mind. He swallowed back his thoughts about them and closed his eyes, pretending that everything was normal: this was just a discord call; they weren’t all standing in his living room. 

“I suppose we just… Count down or something?”

Sapnap sounded unsure, the awkwardness each man felt amplified by the fact that there was no other sound in the room. Maybe playing music would’ve helped, or having a movie on in the background, but it was too late for that now.

“Three, two, one-- Go.”

George counted them down. While they’d now officially  _ begun  _ the tension still hung in the air as the shadows of their bodies could be seen moving ever so slightly, and a gentle shift of fabric and belt buckles as Sapnap and Dream found more comfortable positions to work in. George had opened his eyes again and could see the outlines of their movements, the way that Dream’s shoulders fell back just a little as his hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, the way that Sapnap was hunched over a little more while he teased the tip of his cock to get himself hard. George didn’t even need to touch himself, the image alone was enough, and as he felt his blood rushing through his body he spat on his hand, reached out and wrapped his own fingers carefully around himself.

At first, he used very little pressure. He was still only half way there and however much he  _ didn’t  _ want to lose, he didn’t want to waste the moment either. How often did one find themselves in this situation? No, he’d  _ savour  _ the experience, and if he ended up with Sapnap and Dream’s cum in his throat then he’d deal with that later.

Maybe, deep down, he’d count that as a victory too.

He began with a slow, long tug as his mind turned to Dream. George couldn’t deny that he’d thought about what Dream’s cock would look like before, but seeing it in person was different. He’d expected him to be much more well endowed, but a quick glance to the side confirmed what he had assumed moments ago. The man was a  _ grower _ . Even in just the few moments that had passed he’d gotten hard enough to grow in both thickness and length and George felt desire surging up inside him. This was all going horribly wrong - he  _ craved  _ so much more than he could ever have.

Sapnap had already been respectably sized to begin with, and while he wasn’t quite as long as Dream now George could see that the shape of his dick was like it had been carved by some kind of ancient greek sculptor. It was perfect, and George let himself close his eyes and imagine how  _ good  _ it would feel to have it rammed down the back of his throat. The thought of that alone made George’s knees tremble and he did everything in his power not to make that fantasy come true. What would Dream and Sapnap think of him if they could see the thoughts in his head? No, he  _ had  _ to keep them to himself. 

His strokes began to quicken a little and he leaned his head backwards, letting his mouth remain open as he breathed in deeply. Despite living alone George always tried to keep himself quiet when he searched for his release, but that certainly wasn’t the case for Dream. The man was vocal, and soft whimpers were quickly becoming low moans of pleasure. George shifted his hold on himself and timed each stroke with Dream’s breaths, a soft groan forcing its way past his lips. He imagined that he was the one making Dream react like this, that it wasn’t just some stupid game.  _ He  _ could have his hand wrapped around his cock, setting the pace he desired to tease Dream. George imagined the way he’d swear if he poked his tongue out just a little and ran it over the head, saliva and precum mixing and hooded eyes looking towards the younger man. Maybe Dream would be more controlling than he thought, maybe he’d reach for his hair and push his head further down his cock until he was gagging and choking, until his cheeks turned pink from the lack of air and cum ran down the back of his throat.

_ “Fuck… _ ”

George couldn’t help the exhale, and he let his eyes open for a moment as he stilled his hand. Neither man beside him had stopped - maybe they hadn’t heard, maybe they didn’t know he was thinking about them - and he gingerly started to move again.

Would Sapnap be gentle with him? Maybe his hands would run through his hair gently as George wrapped his still trembling lips around him. Maybe he’d have the chance to take his length at his own pace, feeling and  _ enjoying  _ the way he felt his tongue running over each vein, Sapnap’s moans falling unrestricted from his lips and his hips bucking ever so slightly as he neared his climax. George would pull his cock from his mouth and finish him off with quick motions of his hands, closing his eyes and letting Sapnap cover his face. Cum would drip over his cheeks and lips, he’d make a show of licking it all up without breaking eye contact.

“Shit,  _ George--” _

George’s eyes snapped to Sapnap, the man had stopped in his ministrations and was watching him intensely. Even without being able to see his expression he could feel the heat in his gaze, and he could sense Dream watching him from the side.

“Is that  _ really  _ what you’d do?”

Eyes widening, George realised that some of those thoughts had been vocalised. He wondered when it’d started, how much his friends had heard, and just how much he’d fucked up. But before he could even  _ begin  _ to panic about the consequences of this game he felt a hand rest on his shoulder to his right, Dream looking down at him with one hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. 

“If that was what you wanted, all you had to do was ask.” He said, a smirk growing as George turned to face him. “Do you want to?”

Fantasies were one thing, but the scenes in his head playing out in person were something else entirely. As he brought himself to his knees before Dream, shifting his weight to find a more comfortable position, he took in a deep breath before reaching up with his hands to start stroking him slowly. With each motion he brought his thumb over the tip of Dream’s cock, his callouses spreading precum over the head. The reaction it managed to elicit from Dream was so much  _ more  _ than he could have ever imagined, the moan so deep and needy, hands reaching for his hair. Dream had already been close before this, but the hot breath of George’s lips was only going to speed the process up.

Despite George’s imagination running wild with the thoughts of being treated roughly by Dream, the man was nothing but gentle with him as he slowly ran his tongue along the base of his shaft. 

“George,  _ fuck _ , stop teasing me _ , please just let me cum _ .”

_ That  _ was unexpected, in his mind Dream had always been so dominant, he couldn’t have ever thought of what he’d sound like begging. But the way the words left his lips felt like a prayer, and who was George to leave him unanswered? He pressed his lips against the tip of Dream’s cock and took in the head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin as he listened to Dream whining before he lowered himself slowly. His teeth grazed his skin and he tightened his lips as much as possible, savouring the taste of Dream on his tongue and the sound of his begging. 

George looked up to see the way his face changed, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth was slightly ajar as his name tumbled time and time again from his lips. He was straining not to buck his hips and so George took matters into his own hands. When he lowered his head this time he kept going, feeling hot tears filling his eyes as he began to gag at the feeling of Dream’s cock pressing against the back of his throat, but the loud moan that fell from Dream’s lips and the stuttered promise that he was close was enough for George to push past the pain. He bobbed his head up and down several more times, saliva leaking from the corners of his lips as tears fell down his cheeks until he felt Dream’s fingers tug at his hair, holding him in place with his cock deep in his throat as it pulsated and he came. George felt thick strings of cum coating the back of his throat, Dream slowly pulling backwards and pulling his cock from George’s mouth as the last few drops landed on his tongue. He swallowed greedily, wiping at his lips with the sleeve of his shirt and using his fingers to wipe away the tears from his cheeks. 

Dream moved to sit breathlessly back on the sofa, his legs shaky and his cock now limp, and George could see in the corner of his eyes as he turned to watch him tease Sapnap. 

“Stop that.” Dream said, his voice a little hoarse as George pulled his attention away from the younger man’s cock. He removed his hand and turned his head to face Dream, Sapnap letting out a noise of discontent while Dream’s hand patted the seats on the sofa beside him. 

“Come here, I want to take care of George while he’s having fun with you.”

Neither man needed telling again, Sapnap sat himself at the other end of the sofa while George lay between them, his body twisted so that Dream could do as he pleased while he focused on Sapnap entirely. He hadn’t realised just how needy he was, how close he’d been to cumming when Sapnap had whispered his name, and as Dream’s hand closed around his cock he felt himself twitching.  _ Fuck _ , he was going to be a mess.

He pressed lazy kisses along Sapnap’s length, his eyes half shut as he felt gentle fingers running through his hair. 

“C’mon George, are you gonna be a good boy for me? I saw what you did to Dream, and he didn’t even  _ ask _ .”

George’s cheeks turned red at that. The entire situation had been a surprise, but the dirty talk that left Sapnap’s lips only added to that. He  _ liked  _ when the younger called him good, he  _ liked  _ knowing that he’d watched him choking on Dream’s cock, and he could hear a faint chuckle from behind that pulled him out of his thoughts for just a second.

“He’s twitching at that.” Dream said, his voice deep and quiet. “Keep telling him how  _ good  _ he is.”

“You like being told you’re a good boy?” He repeated, and George looked up at him hungrily. The compliment had him bucking his hips up to drive his own dick into Dream’s hands, searching for the release that he needed, but Dream just moved his fingers away. The two of them working as a team to tease him was unbelievably hot, but he needed to be touched. 

“Dream,  _ please _ \--” He whispered, feeling one of Sapnap’s hands come to his cheek. His thumb carefully ran over his skin while Dream’s hands roamed over his jeans, slipping beneath the fabric to rest against his ass. George felt every little pinch he gave, fingers nipping at the sensitive skin before deciding that the jeans restricted his access too much and he felt the clothing being pulled down to his knees. He felt so much more exposed now, but when Dream’s lips gently pressed against his skin he realised that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

While he’d been distracted with the touches on his own body he’d neglected Sapnap somewhat, and the man was now using his fingers in George’s hair to guide his head back towards his cock. 

“For someone that seemed to  _ like  _ being praised, you’re not doing anything to earn it.”

Sapnap’s tone had an edge of harshness to it, but in a way that George  _ liked _ . Being spoken to that way, the silent threat of words being withheld from him excited him, and without another moment passing he wrapped his lips around Sapnap hungrily and ducked his head down quickly. He was thicker than Dream, his lips straining a little to open wide enough to take him in, but once he did he was in heaven. Dream’s hand tightened around his cock again and he began to stroke him once more, his thumb playing with the foreskin that covered his head. While Dream continued to press his lips against his exposed body he felt words slipping from his mouth more than he heard them, his low tone vibrating against him.

“You’re so fucking pretty, George.” He whispered. Any worries George had of being the only uncut one in the group disappeared at that, and he felt Sapnap’s body moving ever so slightly before he felt a second hand wrapping around his cock. 

“So beautiful.” Sapnap agreed, his hand applying a little more pressure than Dream’s as they moved in unison. George couldn’t begin to describe how it felt, and with Sapnap so deep in his mouth it was almost impossible to let out any kind of sound, but a moan managed to push its way out of the corners of his lips and Sapnap used the moment to his advantage. He pushed his hips up ever so slightly, the rest of his cock filling George’s mouth and throat and his nose pressing against his soft pubes. George held his position for several long moments before he moved his head back, removing Sapnap entirely from his mouth and taking several long breaths while stroking him with his hand. 

Sapnap’s focus shifted away from George’s cock, stroking him absentmindedly as he looked back to him with concern in his eyes.

“Too much?” He asked, and George felt his heart quicken: the care the two of them were treating him with even as their bodies were tangled together on the sofa felt impossible.

“Just needed to breathe.” He explained, letting his head fall back a little as he felt Dream’s lips wrap around the tip of his own cock. “S’a lot.” As his words slurred, Sapnap let go of George and brought both of his hands to his face, cupping his cheeks tenderly. George’s hand kept moving up and down as he relaxed into the hold, his chest rising and falling with each of Dream’s movements.

“You’re doing amazing, George.” Sapnap told him, and the tone of his voice let George know that he meant it. “You’re being so good to us.”

The angle was awkward, but Sapnap leaned down and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss against George’s lips. George opened his mouth in return quickly, allowing Sapnap to deepen the kiss and their tongues to move together. He was sure that Sapnap could taste himself as his lips pressed harder against George’s, and in response George began to move his hand on his cock a little quicker. Sapnap pulled out of the kiss to moan and George used the opportunity to wrap his lips around him once more. He didn’t take him all the way again, too overwhelmed from the feeling of Dream’s mouth doing just that to him to cope with it, but his hands continued to touch every inch of him he couldn’t swallow.

A lewd pop came from further down his body as Dream pulled George’s cock from his lips and brought a finger into his own mouth, coating it with saliva before his hand moved back to his ass and he teased the rim of George’s hole, not quite pushing in yet but adding just a little pressure.

“George, can I--”

“Fuck yes.” George replied, his head moving back to reply to Dream quickly before he took Sapnap in his mouth once more. The youngest let out a deep groan at the shock of cold air followed by the warmth of George’s mouth, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. George’s lips tightened impossibly around Sapnap when Dream’s finger pressed carefully and slowly into him, only as deep as his first knuckle but enough to send electricity running through him. The moan that left his mouth, vibrating around Sapnap’s cock, was enough to send Sapnap over the edge and without warning he was cumming. George pulled back a little, opening his mouth wide and keeping the tip of Sapnap’s cock over his lips as he looked up at the man lustfully. He made sure not a single drop of cum spilled from his mouth, a wicked grin on his lips when Sapnap opened his eyes to look at him as he swallowed.

“George, you’re so  _ good  _ George.” Sapnap said slowly, his voice so much more gravelly than it had been just moments ago. “You’re  _ perfect _ .”

If Dream’s mouth on his cock and his finger in his ass hadn’t been enough already, the compliments from Sapnap were the finishing blow, and as Dream curled his finger tentatively inside of George he let out a cry and felt his cock throbbing as he came. Dream pulled back, the thick white liquid sticking to his face before slowly starting to drip down onto George’s stomach, his cry turning into a moan, then a whimper as he let his head rest on Sapnap’s lap. 

  
He closed his eyes, feeling fingers running through his hair and soft tissues wiping him clean, before his body was shifted upright and his head was pressed against Dream’s chest. Sapnap’s arms were around the two of them, all too tired to really  _ talk  _ about what had just happened. For now they just basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, thoughts of  _ what do we do next  _ left for later. They enjoyed each other’s company and George felt the occasional kiss pressed against his cheeks and forehead from the two men either side of him. Whatever  _ did  _ happen next, he was happy  _ now _ .

**Author's Note:**

> welp, that's the first proper smut i've written. any feedback is encouraged, it was fun to write (& very different to what i normally write) & i may at some point write something else like this. maybe. need to find my dignity again before i do xD thank you for reading though, i do appreciate it!


End file.
